1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexspline protective structure and a robot arm mechanism use the flexspline protective structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A robot arm mechanism may include a first mechanical arm, a second mechanical arm, a reducer and a transmission assembly. The reducer is connected to the transmission assembly, and both of the reducer and the transmission assembly are received in the first mechanical arm and the second mechanical arm. The first mechanical arm is rotatably connected to the second mechanical arm via the reducer and the transmission assembly. A flexspline of the reducer is vulnerable to become damaged when the second mechanical arm is subjected to an unexpected collision or an undue amount of torsion. A flexspline protective structure is needed to protect the flexspline of the reducer. A flexspline protective structure of related art includes an electric motor, a transmission shaft controlled by the electric motor, and a connecting member. When the robot arm mechanism is subjected to an external force, the flexspline protective structure drives the transmission assembly away from the reducer, thereby preventing damage to the flexspline. However, such a flexspline protective structure has a complicated structure, and low rigidity.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.